idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Go Under Cover (2019 Disney Muppets movie)
The Muppets Go Under Cover is to take place where The Muppets Fun Thrilled Wedding Party and The Muppets True Family Life had left off, and it's to be the 10th Muppets movie starring the human cast members: TBA. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 7, 2019.'' Plot Summary Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and the Muppet friends go right down to Lucky Chicken Party House for the celebration of Toby and Bethany's 1st birthday bash. Later on, when Toby and Bethany are elementary school aged kids, they go off to West-Moore Memorial Elementary School to begin 2nd grade on their own. Human Cast Members * Bill Hader as Baker Jeff * Jack Black as Harold, an ice cream vendor * Tom Cruise as Harvey Katzenberg * Scarlett Estevez as Felicia Katzenberg * Timothy Dalton as Super Spy Jack * Alec Baldwin as Officer Jones * Drew Barrymore as Officer Jefferson * Elijah Wood as himself * Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe * Jason Segal as Gary Jones * Amy Adams as Mary Jones * Will Smith as himself * Angela Lansbury as herself * Richard Kind as Assistant Baker Jack * Mindy Kaling as herself * Johnny Depp as a city bus driver * Halle Berry as Stacy Katzenberg, the custodian of Lucky Chicken Party House * Linda Cardellini as herself * David DeLuise as himself * Sigourney Weaver as Waitress Number 1 * Emma Thompson as Waitress Number 2 * Eugene Levy as the Trash Collector * Neil Patrick Harris as himself * John Ratzenberger as the Animatronics Operator * Tim Allen as the Soda Bar Tender * Miley Cyrus as Nurse Henderson, the Muppet family's nurse at San Francisco Hospital * Owen Wilson as Dr. Adamson, the Muppet family's medical dr. at San Francisco Hospital * Arsenio Hall as Pizza Waiter Alan, the pizza waiter at Lucky Chicken Party House * Nathan Lane as Muppet Fan Club Number 1 * Steve Zahn as Muppet Fan Club Number 2 * Emily Blunt as Muppet Fan Club Number 3 * Halle Berry as Muppet Fan Club Number 4 * Dakota Fanning as Muppet Fan Club Number 5 * Sean Astin as the Newspaper Delivery Man * Taylor Lautner as Felix the Arcade Machine Operator * Hugh Jackman as the Taxi Cab Driver * Diedrich Bader as the Hair Washer * Meryl Streep as Daisy the Librarian * Mallory Lewis (with Lambchop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy) as herself * Matthew Morrison as Henry Jones, the West-Moore Memorial Elementary School principal * Ian McShane as the Butcher * Queen Latifah as the Mail Carrier * Steven Tyler as himself * Dylan Sprouse as himself * Cole Sprouse as himself * Cole Sprouse as himself * Ashley Tisdale as himself * Phill Lewis as himself * Moises Arias as himself * Jason Earles as himself * Jonas Brothers (Nick, Joe and Kevin) as themselves * Selena Gomez as himself * Demi Lovato as himself * David Henrie as himself * Jake T. Austin as himself Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Andy, Beaker, Bean, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Jake the Polar Bear, Lips, Flash, Mew and the Pizza and Pasta Cabin Manager (on-screen cameo) * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, George, Boris the Zoo Keeper (on-screen cameo) and Frank Caricature (Muppet caricature) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Stinky the Skunk, Jack, Miss Piggy's Father, Zoot, Will, Wendell, Beauregard, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Chip, Randy and Harambe the Sitter Gorilla * Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Pops, Constantine, Sobaka (Clone of Rowlf the Dog), The Russian Chef, Dzhordzh (Clone of George), Pimienta (Clone of Floyd Pepper), Harry Loco (Clone of Crazy Harry), Texica (Clone of Lew Zealand), Milaya (Clone of Sweetums), Doktor Strendzhpork (Clone of Dr. Strangepork), Khopper (Clone of Robin), Popsca (Clone of Pops) and Jane Caricature (Tribute Muppet caricature) * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Jim Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Grandpapa Bear, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Dullard the Aardvark, Harvey, Howard, Mayor Fox, Joan, Miss Piggy's Mother and Croaker * Brian Henson as Scooter, Janice, Newsman, Sal Minella and Dr. Neuter * Lisa Henson as Skeeter and Coach Anderson, the West-Moore Memorial Elementary School gym teacher * David Rudman as Wayne, Bowser, Bobby Benson, Samokat (Clone of Scooter), Dzhenis (Clone of Janice), Menzurka (Clone of Beaker), Charlie, Fred, Furline Husky and Stuie Monster * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, Mulch, Carter, Eliot Shag and the Pizza and Pasta Cabin Waiter (on-screen cameo) * Fran Brill as Vicki, Zondra, Mildred Huxtetter and Nancy Robertson, the West-Moore Memorial Elementary School 2nd grade teacher (on-screen cameo) * Ryan Dillion as Klifford (Clone of Clifford), Goggles and Toby (Kermit and Miss Piggy's pink frog son, Jack, Joan and Mona's grandson, Scooter, Janice and Rowlf's godson and Robin, Andy and Randy's cousin) * Peter Linz as Walter, Val'ter (Clone of Walter), Fu-Fu (Clone of Foo-Foo), Krysinyy (Clone of Rizzo the Rat), Zakon (Clone of Statler), Ssylka (Clone of Link Hogthrob), Guby (Clone of Lips), Vspyshka (Clone of Flash), Rekhnuvshiysya (Clone of Gonzo), Skell (Clone of Sal Minella), Tutter, Pip, Snowth and Bethany (Kermit and Miss Piggy's green pig daughter, Jack, Joan and Mona's granddaughter, Scooter, Janice and Rowlf's goddaughter and Robin, Andy and Randy's other cousin) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, Boregard (Clone of Beauregard), Gambas (Clone of Pepe the King Prawn), Dzhonni (Clone of Johnny Fiama), Treelo, Pop, Jerry Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature) and the Announcer * Martin P. Robinson as Bruni * John E. Kennedy as Blotch, Dr. Zuby (Clone of Dr. Teeth), Arnie and the Delivery Whatnot * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Tizzy the Bee, Bunnie Bear and Rhonda Rat * Eric Jacobson as Miss Porosenok, Fozzen Nesti, Zhivotnoye (Clone of Animal), El Parroto, Marvin Socks (Clone of Marvin Suggs), Dr. Bunzen Medktar (Clone of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew), Val'dorf (Clone of Waldorf), Gazetchik (Clone of Newsman) and Richard Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature) * Noel MacNeal as Emily Bear, Bear and Milaya (body performer) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo * John Tartaglia as Robin, Ubu, Zu (Clone of Zoot), and Artie Springer * Karen Prell as Ollie the Tapir * Cree Summer Francks as Mona, Kermit’s Mother (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Afghan Hound * Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Hilda, Yolanda, Vika (Clone of Vicki) and Denise Songs in the upcoming movie * Opening Musical Number: God Bless the USA ''(sung by Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie, Robin, Beauregard, Floyd, Scooter, Skeeter, Walter, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Rizzo) * ''Happy Birthday Bash (sung by Rizzo the Rat and other characters) * The Birthday Party Show Theme Song (sung by Kermit and his Muppet friends) * My Way (sung by Rodney Rabbit) * I Will Survive (sung by Constantine, in a crazy disco style) * Constantine You're Bad (sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, Bean and Rizzo) * We Are All Bad Guys ''(sung by Constantine, Miss Porosenok, Fozzen Nesti, El Parroto, Sobaka, The Russian Chef, Dzhordzh, Dr. Zuby, Pimienta, Dzhenis, Zhivotnoye, Zu, Guby, Harry Loco, Texica, Milaya, Doktor Strendzhpork, Khopper, Popsca, Samokat, Dr. Bunzen Medktar, Menzurka, Klifford, Vika, Val'ter, Fu-Fu, Krysinyy, Zakon, Val'dorf, Ssylka, Vspyshka, Rekhnuvshiysya, Dzhonni, Skell, Boregard, Gambas, Marvin Socks and Gazetchik) * ''Rainbow Connection (sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Skeeter, Robin, Felicia Katzenberg, the Swedish Chef, Beauregard, Clifford, Sweetums, Rowlf, Gonzo, Fozzie, Rizzo, Bean, Bunsen, Beaker and other characters)